Akatsuki: Dark Love of the Cursed Lord
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: After a long time Tobi finally revealed his secret shocking everyone. Tobi's true identity is more frightening then they little ball of cheerfullness and he is determinded to make a certain Akatsuki his, at any cost...
1. Prologue

A/N: ok, I got the idea like two days ago and finally decided that I should write it. I needed to debate for a while as to where to post this one: Adultfanfiktion.de, DeviantArt or here…well I have decided and maybe I will post it up later on those sites to, I will see…

I. Prologue/Revealing

* * *

It all started like a normal day in the Akatsuki headquarters. Hidan was praying outside, Kakuzu was counting his money in the silence of his room, Konan was doing origami, Kisame feed his fish, Itachi was reading his newest book from Edgar Allan Poe, Zetsu was watering the flowers in the living room, Deidara was watching TV and Sasori was repairing one of his puppets. Yes it was like any other day if they didn't have any missions to attend, but at this time no one of them knew just how wrong they were. 

Later that day was everyone called to an important meeting by the Leader. After everyone was gathered they looked confused up at Pein on who's both sides stood one person. Ok, they were not surprised that Konan was standing there, she was they Leader's partner and everyone guessed that she was even more to him, but what really surprised them that Tobi was also standing up there.

What the heck was wrong?

"My dear Akatsuki I have asked you to gather here because I was ordered to finally reveal the truth to you." Pain said, but then he looked at Tobi, looking a bit… scared? "Is it truly a good idea to reveal it to them, isn't the time for this to early?" he asked the Masked man.

"No…he said that Tobi should tell you that the time is right…" at that everyone looked confused from Pein to Tobi and then back.

"Is today some sort of prank day?" Hidan asked whispering.

"Don't know un."

"Well then…" with that he took a deep breath "I'm not the real Leader of Akatsuki, I was also doing my orders." He said and everyone gasped, eyes wide in shock.

"The…then w…who…."

"Tobi is in a way the real Leader, but he also receives orders." Konan said softly.

"WHAT!!! How can he be the Leader if he also receives orders!" Hidan yelled frustrated.

"Tobi is in a way Leader, the one who…do you really think that it is a good idea?" everyone except Pein and Konan were looking confused at Tobi who was at the moment arguing with himself. "…bu…but please don't be a bad boy, the Uchiha clan is death except us three…hai, Tobi is a good boy…" with that Tobi fell silent and walked to the podium where Pein stood a while ago.

"Great Tobi went crazy and what is this about 'us three'?" Kisame asked, but a strange and frightening laughing from Tobi's side made everyone stare at him wide eyed.

"To…Tobi un…"

"Not fully sempai, Tobi is a good boy and good boys are allowed to rest a little bit. The poor little fuzz was really tired from all that what happened to him here." Said a much darker voice then that they usually heard from the little ball of happiness, everyone shuddered unwanted.

"The…then who…who are you….un?" Deidara asked as he backed a bit closer to Sasori. There was again a dark laugh.

"I think it will really surprise you all…" the masked nin said and begun to slowly pull his mask down revealing pale skin, sharp features, but also in a way delicate, long raven black hair and then everyone gasped in horror Tobi's eyes…they held the Sharingan…

"WHAT IN JASHIN'S NAME!!!!" screamed Hidan while the others were shock frozen.

"If I'm allowed to introduce myself. My name is Madara Uchiha, founder of the Uchiha clan, one of the founders of Konohagakure, best friend and murderer of the first Hokage, the first one to attend the Mangenkyo Sharingan and the one who summoned the Kyuubi and sent it against Konoha…" he said while bowing, a frightening grin on his lips.

"WHAT!!!"

"Erm….you are Itachi-san's ancestor, but that woul…"

"Yes that I'm already over four hundred years old." He said in a calm tone as he jumped in front of Itachi. "Thank you my dear descendant for killing the clan for me, sadly my plan to execute them with Kyuubi was stopped by the 4th." He said.

"Erm…ok key this is fucking freaking…why did you want to kill your own descendants?" Kisame asked while looking worried at Itachi who stood there as a ghostly pale statue.

"That is easy, I was the one who cursed them in the exact moment as the blood of my best friend fell to the ground. There is a good round why the Sharingan is red as the blood itself, every time an person with the blood of the Uchiha was born was the child born cursed with the blood of an million innocent souls…" he said.

"Ugh…" everyone shuddered.

"You are now all dismissed." Madara suddenly said in a calm tone. The others all hurried out of the room. "Ah Zetsu, I would like to speak with you later on today." The spy nodded and also left.

"Madara…" Pein wanted to say something.

"Yes, you two can also go now."

The two nodded and left the room, leaving Madara alone in the room alone.

"Everything is going as I have planned, don't you think so to Tobi?" he asked his other side and smiled at the reply. "Yes you are a good boy…" he said chuckling.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: ok this chapter had some of my theories in it. Ok I don't know if Madara killed the first Hokage or not, but in this fic he did. My theory is based on why Kyuubi called the Uchihas "the cursed clan" and the other is that I think that Tobi is also schizophrenic… 


	2. The Cursed Lord's desire

A/N: hey guys after posting up this chap and one other to 'What the Hell?' I will get up two new stories featuring the Akatsuki and a new character Deraon…

P.S.: this story is also up on in a bit more darker version that is…and I don't own this song, but I'm planning to write a poem to the story or better about the Uchiha clan…

"talking" – Zetsu's white side and Madara are talking

"**talk"** – Zetsu's black side is talking

"_talk"_ – Tobi is talking

II. The Cursed Lord's desire

* * *

Everyone was gathered outside by the little lake near they HQ breathing heavily from the running, shock and confusion still written on they faces.

"Ka…Kakuzu ple…please punch me as…as hard as you can…I think I'm having a nightmare…" Hidan said panting as he tried to catch his breath again. He really hoped that he was only dreaming.

"Even if…if it sounds tempting…you are awake." Kakuzu said and looked up to Kisame who placed Itachi to his feet so that he would not fell then since Tobi took his mask down was the Uchiha frozen like a brick and didn't move a muscle.

"Do you think that he is alright un?" Deidara asked a bit worried while waving a hand in front of Itachi's face.

"Don't know I'm used to him being still for long, but erm…he was never so frozen down that I could carry him under an arm like wood." Kisame said while looking worried at his friend, this was even worse as he one cut the Uchiha's ponytail down by accident, Itachi was frozen stiff for like four hours and after the time of his partner standing angrily in front of him while gripping his once hair in his right hand he didn't remember anything…

"I think the thought of Tobi being his first ancestor was to much for him." Sasori said mater of factly.

"I can understand that, but did you see Tobi's real personality? It gives you the creeps." At that everyone nodded, suddenly they really missed the cute innocent Tobi they had.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the headquarters was Zetsu on his way to Tobi's room. The plant like ninja felt rather uneasy even if he was often in there by the boy to tell him goodnight stories or to mend his wounds. It never bothered him or made him feel strange, but this time after finding out who Tobi really was…

"_T__hese were his last words to a cursed world:  
...now let that red sword of virtue stich right through my heart...my blood shall flow to the sinful grounds and may my wounds never bleed dry...  
cause this is the blood sent from the heavens and it shall pave the way to solution... blood drips from your hands and you will never wash them clean_...

Reaching the door he hesitantly pushed the handle down and the old door opened with a squeaking noise. The room was filled with darkness and Zetsu's pupilles yellow eyes needed some seconds to get adjusted.

"I'm happy that you come Zetsu…" said a dark voice out of the darkness and the door suddenly closed.

Suddenly candles lit up and spent some light. Zetsu spotted the owner of the room sitting on the chair in front of the desk with his legs crossed and his right arm and left elbow resting on it, Sharingan eyes boring in to his.

_blood always cries for blood...the blood of the innocent screams for yours... heaven now cries with tears that are flowing forth like a stream and  
the blood of your victims shall drip from the skies like rain and may the sun fall into oceans of blood... death and darkness shall reign for ten thousands  
of generations...your children will be drenched in blood... Because he who kills cannot love and he who loves would never kill..._

"About what did you **to speak with us Madara?"** both sides asked and the other let out an amused chuckle.

"I merely wanted to thank you for taking care of Tobi." He answered while he stood up elegantly as a predator on the hunt.

"**I see…**" Zetsu's dark side replied while he watched as the raven neared him. Only now did he notice that instead the usual Akatsuki clothing the other wore the same clothing as on the statue, deep crimson like the Sharingan and blood self. He shuddered unwanted.

_there is no forgiveness and no mercy when mankind forgets its duties to creation and when my last words are spoken your families shall be cursed...  
now take my life, take my blood...to fulfil your hearts of hatred... you wanted the blood from the innocent and soon the innocent will splatter the ground  
with yours... and your children shall pay for the sins of their fathers...ten thousand generations in blood..._

"Why so uneasy?" Madara asked in a false sweet tone as he traced with a glowed finger delicately over the venus-flytrap making Zetsu shiver from the feather light touch. "I would never hurt you, Tobi would be rather sad…" Madara said and stepped closer.

"A…and what do you want…?" the white half of Zetsu asked then his black side was still looking mesmerized in the Uchiha's crimson depths of death.

"Why that is simple Zetsu…" he said with a chuckle and put both of his hands on the other male's face. "…I want you…" he said in a low voice and pressed his lips to that of the plant-like nin.

_... he died and his words like thounderous blows  
rang and rolled over the earth... like a breath, like a wind, like a shadow, a phantom... and on the darkened sky crows will appear to bring back the light  
to the believers..._

Zetsu's eyes widened in shock as a tongue begun to push sensually against his lover lip, demanding entrance while the fragile looking body pushed against his. Pulling away Zetsu immediately flew out of the room leaving Madara alone.

"You can try to get away from me Zetsu, but you will see an Uchiha is not the kind of person to back down from getting the person they want…" Madara said grinning darkly as his tongue glide over his lips where he could still feel the taste of the other males lips.

_this was the day the earth stood still, he left their rotten world behind, murky storm clouds began to darken the sky and in that darkness justice should rise again ..." _

"_Madara…"_ said a voice suddenly from deep down within his soul.

"Yes Tobi, what is it?" he asked his other side grinning.

"_Please don1t hurt Zetsu-san he was always nice to me…"_Tobi said softly.

"I know Tobi and don't worry and guess what after I'm ready with my plan Zetsu will spent even more time with us so don't worry."

"_A…alright Madara…" _Tobi said sounding unsure, this always made Madara smile.

"Good, Tobi is a good boy." He said and one new smile appeared on his lips as he felt his other part jump around happily.

* * *

Meanwhile by the lake was Kakuzu beating the crap out of Hidan then he would get four hundred ryo for it while a rather wet Kisame, Deidara and Sasori were still trying to get Itachi to spit out the water he had probably drunk then Hidan slapped him on the shoulder and he fell in the water sinking like a stone which made his partner and the two artists jumping after him…

_To be continued… _

A/N: I don't have nothing to say…


	3. Confused feelings and hot nights part I

A/N: gomen for the long delay, but now the new chapter has arrived…

"talking" – Zetsu's white side and Madara are talking

"**talk****"** – Zetsu's black side is talking

"_talk__"_ – Tobi is talking

III. Confused feelings and hot nights part I.

* * *

Zetsu run in to his room and locked the door, sinking to the ground.

"What has happened there…" asked both sides as a white hand went through his sort green hair. He was confused. _"I want you…"_ he could still hear Madara's deep sensual voice in his head, a deep crimson blush tainting his checks now.

"**I would have never thought that the boy could be like this…" **

"I know what you mean, he is now so different from the time we first met him…"

_

* * *

_

_Flashback _

_Zetsu was walking along the darkest hallway of they HQ which lead to the office of they Leader. Konan come to him this morning and told him that Pein wanted to speak to him. After reaching the door the plant like nin knocked and waited patiently. When the reply come he walked inside. _

"_Ah Zetsu, I'm glad you come so hurriedly." Pein said in a strange tone, but Zetsu couldn't detect the emotion behind it, but it sounded a bit nervous. _

"_You wished to see us Leader-sama and we come." Said Zetsu's both sides as he bowed. _

"_Yes so you did and now the ground why I asked you to come. You are the only one suitable for this, I want you to take a subordinate." Pein said grinning, it was never good when Pein grinned like that. _

"_**Isn't Sasori more suitable for something like this?"**_

"_Well…Sasori has already to many of them and Kakuzu already wants to strangle him for paying them to much even if Kakuzu's definition of "much"__is quiet different from the way others see this, but now back to the actual topic, so here is your new subordinate Tobi." And with that he stepped aside revealing a young man or boy, Zetsu couldn't tell. _

_The boy he settled on this wore black pants a long slaved strange shirt a green scarf and a rather strange orange mask._

"_Hello Zetsu-san, Tobi is really happy to finally meet you." The boy said happily as he run up to the taller man. _

_Zetsu was rather surprised that this boy seemed to harbor absolutely no fear for him, this was something new to him. Later that day the two of them went out to train a bit, the boy was a bit clumsy and easily distracted by the things around him, but Zetsu had the strange feeling that the boy tries to hide his true power. _

_Oh, how right he was back then… _

_After the training they made a little rest near the little lake near they HQ. _

"_Sorry Zetsu-san, Tobi needs to learn more." He said in a disappointed tone. _

"_Don't worry Tobi, you will get in to this. You are a good boy…" Zetsu's white half sayd, but then both sides looked confused as Tobi suddenly looked at them and the next think the plant like nin knew that he was tackled to the ground by the hipper-active nin who was hugging him. _

_Zetsu didn't know how to respond, this was the first time in his live that someone showed such a simple act of affection towards him. _

_Then some days later there was a big storm outside. That would actually not bothered him leave alone wake him up in the middle of the night, but a knock on his door did. Standing up he walked to the door and opened it. There stood Tobi in his pajamas, shaking and whimpering, strangely he still wore his mask. _

"_**What is it Tobi?" **_

"_Tobi is sorry Zetsu sempai, but…the storm is scaring Tobi and Tobi wanted to ask if he could sleep by Zetsu-san?" Tobi asked hopefully and the plant like nin couldn't say 'no' to him. _

_End Flashback _

* * *

Madara was standing in front of his window, grinning.

"I think I need to form a new plan if I want to succeed and I so hate to lose." He said while licking over his fingers. "Hah…I so love challenges if it comes to my lovers…" he said, remembering the first time he met the plant like nin.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback _

_Madara was sitting in one of his favorite clothing in front of Pein's desk, who looked at him nervously, Konan standing on his side, looking also nervous. _

"_Are you really sure that you want to do this?" Pein asked. _

"_I'm rather positive about this; you shouldn't question my deceptions Pein…" Madara said while tracing with a glowed finger over the spirals of the orange mask in his right hand. _

"_Uhm…yes I know that, but I'm still a bit nervous about this." He said._

"_Don't worry, Tobi will take over for the time being se my true identity will be well hidden. And now tell me something about the member you choose for being my "superior"." _

"_Oh, uhm…well Zetsu is from Kusagakure, he is one of the best spies I have ever seen in my live, but was because of his appearance abounded by his village." _

"_So were most of our members, but in the end will the hidden villages see the mistake they did when the power they have so foolishly abounded will strike back on them…" Madara said and let out a dark laugh, making both Pein and Konan shiver. _

_As the knock come Madara put the mask on and let Tobi take over, but he staid close to observe the happenings. When Zetsu entered Madara used the time to look him over. He was stall, probably good build under that cloak, at that moment he could smack himself for coming up with that clothing idea, and of course he was unique. _

_Later that day after the training and convincing Tobi to not scream almost every time like a girl when a shuriken flew in they way they relaxed a bit by the lake. _

"_Sorry Zetsu-san, Tobi needs to learn more." He heard his other side say, sounding disappointed, but then the other said something which shocked both of the personalities. _

"_Don't worry Tobi; you will get in to this. You are a good boy…" Madara was startled, he was for over four hundred years the only one to call Tobi this o he was not all to surprised when he felt they shared body lunge forward and tackle the other in a hug. Madara was also confirmed now that the other was really good build. _

_Some days later when they had a big storm he was still sleeping when Tobi left they room. Madara woke up in the mind when he heard a door opening and a familiar voice. Looking as to what his other side did with they shared body he felt himself starting to droll at the sight presented to him. Lets just say he was really pleased to find out that his "superior" was usually only with his sleeping pants clothed when sleeping and he had a really hard time to not take over and __**take**__ the other while sleeping beside him. _

_That was a rather long night… _

_End Flashback _

* * *

Madara was on his way to the kitchen to get some tea when he noticed the others returning, well Hidan looked a bit beat up and sawed together, Kakuzu was helping him inside while counting money and two rather wet artists and mist nin were walking inside with a still stiff and wet Itachi.

"Ah, I see, he is still out." He said grinning and the whole group paled.

"Well uhm…yes…"

"Hmm…I would say I will help you out with waking him." He said as he walked up to them and leaned down to Itachi's ear.

"Wake up Tachi-kun…" he whispered in a low voice.

"EEEPPP!!!" and Itachi already in the arms of the nearest person to him which happened to be a certain redhead.

"Glad you are awake now and now if you would excuse me I want some tea and dango." And with that he was of to the kitchen.

"That guy gives me the creeps even more then before…" Kisame said and the others nodded, but then they suddenly heard a '_thump'_ noise.

Turning around they saw Sasori on the ground who had passed out from air loss and Itachi who was still hugging him whimpering.

"Uhm…I think we should get Itachi-san down from Danna un…"

"And what gave you this brilliant idea Barbie?"

"Hidan shut up and help us, who would have know that the boy had such an iron grip…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: so here is finally the next chapter and the second part comes tomorrow… 


	4. Confused feelings and hot nights part II

A/N: ok I'm in a rather good mode because I will go next month to the Sakuracon, well my room mate Anna goes with a five others to cosplay Slayers and I will go as they text writer and dressing helper, my costume will be ready for the Con in autumn.

And now before the fic starts…erm Karasu…

: Karasu walks in: "_The authoress will not take any responsibility if any of her readers passes out from blood loss, in any other case enjoy the story._"

And something other I don't make money with the characters and this song…

IV. Confused feelings and hot nights part II.

* * *

On the evening sat everyone by the dining table, well except Zetsu who refused to leave his room. By the table was a strange silence because no one dared to say something so Madara took the word.

"So Tachi-kun, how is your little brother?" Madara asked while drinking his tea.

"Ugh…he is still after revenge…" Itachi said, he started to hate his new nickname.

"Well you two should speak about that, hmm…sadly I never got a chance to clear the things between me and Akato." He said in a chatting tone and every gaze turned to him.

"What happened to your little brother?" Kisame asked.

"Well we reached the level of Mangenkyo together, but then my light begun to turn slowly in to darkness and well how should I put it? Ah yes when I went fully blind one day in my depression and agony…well I plucked his eyes out and put them in and I could finally see again plus become immortal." He finished his story grinning. "I think he didn't believe me when I said "_Forgive me" _when I plucked his eyes out."

"Ugh…" was the only response from everyone plus the sound of dishes being pushed away.

"Would you like to see it, my Sharingan can show it to you." Madara said cheerfully.

"Ugh…some other time…"

"Well then, oh yes Hidan, Kakuzu you have tomorrow a small mission, it is really no big deal you will probably return the morning over tomo…" but Madara couldn't even finish then Hidan jumped up suddenly.

"YES! Come fucker we need to get packed, we are off in two minutes!" he yelled and run out of the dining room while dragging a confused Kakuzu with him.

"Erm…Hidan was never so excited about simple missions…" Pein said.

"Ah yes, well Kisame you have also a short solo mission."

"But what…."

"Pein and Konan you two have also work to do tomorrow and the others have free. Good night." And with that he left.

"But…" Kisame was now looking worried at his partner.

* * *

Zetsu was still sitting in his room as a knock come. He didn't want to respond, fearing that it was Madara again, but why was he scared? Maybe because he wasn't used to the fact that someone wanted to have such close contact to him. A shaking black hand went up to his lips where he could still feel the lips of the other's. It was a strange, but also good feeling.

There was a knock again.

"_Zetsu, it is me Konan."_ Said a soft female voice. Zetsu stood up and opened his door, letting the young woman inside.

"Why are you here?" the white side asked politely.

"I saved you some dinner which wasn't hard considering that Madara told us about his little brother so everyone choose not to eat." She said after placing the food on the table.

"I see…" he said while staring at the ground.

"Zetsu what is wrong, you know that you guys can tell me anything." She said softly as she lifted his head up. Zetsu needed to smile in his mind, yes Konan was something like a sister to them all and she even took sometimes a rather motherly role for the group.

"Well uhm…he…**Madara said he wanted us and then kissed us…**" said both sides.

"But that is wonderful Zetsu. And what did you do?" She said smiling and hugged him tightly." Yep she was again in her sister mode.

"Well uhm…I…I have run away…" he said blushing.

"What?"

"Uhm…I…I didn't know how to react…" the white side said.

"Ah don't worry, it is normal to be scarred, well I'm off now and you can always come to me when you need advice." And with that she was of. Women could be confusing.

After he finished eating he went to bed.

_

* * *

_

_Zetsu's dream…_

_Zetsu woke up to the feeling of a warm hand stroking over his bare chest, the air was heavy with the scent of roses and lavender. Opening his eyes he was looking in two crimson eyes, the Sharingan…_

"_To…Tobi…I…I mean Madara…" his voice was shaking. _

"_Sssss…don't speak now koishii…" he whispered in a low seductive tone as he put two fingers on the back-white lips before sealing them with his own lips in a demanding kiss. _

_In the endless deep from eternal sleep I rise  
Someone broke the seal and now I'm to reveal, but is it wise?  
When the ocean's roar washes to the shore, you see  
In my hungry arms its my love that harms eternally_

_Zetsu tried to pull away to get out of here, but his body refused to move, responding to every cress and feather light touch he received from the other male. _

"_You know that you are beautiful in my eyes…" Madara said in a husky voice as he started licking the spot where flytrap and shoulders met, biting on the spot which earned him a moan from the man beneath him. _

"_P..pleas stop…" Zetsu managed to whimper, but the other didn't listen. _

"_Don't worry, I will make you feel wonderful…" he whispered and begun to lick along the others torso. Zetsu shivered at the feeling, a deep moan escaping his lips when suddenly something hot and wet wrapped around his erected member. _

_Love kills, love kills, love kills  
It's goin down and down, down and down  
Love kills, love kills, love kills  
Down and down, down and down  
Love Kills _

From my bed of weed I can feel the greed in you  
Sealed is your fate cause love and hate is what you do  
On the easy path to the tune of wrath, you dwell  
And a peaceful wave at the shore I gave to you is my farewell 

_More moans escaped Zetsu's dry lips as Madara continued his ministration, he knew that he was near the end and then…_

_End of the dream _

* * *

Zetsu sat suddenly upright in his bed, his body covered in sweat and the result of his rather intimate dream. A shaking white hand went through his now massy green hair.

"Wha…what the heck is wrong with us?" asked both sides in union.

_An idle talk is all your craft  
A nothing in the flood of guilt and mediocrity  
And still your trace is blood  
What you once loved you will destroy  
What once went up comes down... _

Love kills

* * *

On the next morning were Itachi, Sasori and Deidara sitting in the living room. Well Sasori and Deidara were trying to sit normally, but that was hard with a panicked Uchiha gripping they arms so that the two feared he would break them.

"Calm down Itachi…" said the redhead, starting to really fear that his arm wouldn't last for to long if the other continues with his iron grip.

"I have one idea un." At that both looked at him.

"What?"

"Lets make a sleepover in the last room on the fourth floor un."

"Eh…?"

So while those three started to get they sleeping clothes, food and drinks was Zetsu now even more determined to not get noticed by Madara while he was walking back to his room after visiting his garden.

"Ah, hello Zetsu…" the plant like nin stopped in his tracks and turned around to notice a grinning Madara.

Zetsu didn't respond as his dream from last night returned to him and dashed off with a face color which could match the Sharingan self together with a rather hard nose bleed, leaving a confused looking Uchiha behind.

"Uhm…Tobi, did I say something wrong?" he asked his other self confused.

"_Tobi doesn't know Madara-san" _

"Me neither Tobi…"

On that evening sat two certain artists and a clan murder in a big room drinking sake and laughing, to say that they weren't full would be one understatement.

"A..and then hic…she put…hic…Sasuke in a pi…pink dress hic…"

"I…wo…would have lo…loved hic…to see that un…hic"

"O…oh yess theme is a newl ju…jusu I learned hic…" said Itachi.

"What un hic…" at that Sasori managed to look up from the spot he laid a five minutes ago out cold.

"Fro…hic hihihi…the Kyu..Kimu…you know that foxie boy…hic…"

"Shaw us…" both artists pleaded.

"Oookkk….hihihihi…oli…orinoke no jutsu…" at this a smoke cloud appeared around Itachi and when it cleared Itachi sat there in a female form.

"Ita…Ita-chan you look hot hic…" Deidara said as he crawled over to the Uchiha, nearly climbing on 'her'.

"Yo…you think hic…" he asked as he suddenly felt two arms wrap them selves around his waist from behind.

"Yes hic…we thinm so…hic…" said Sasori as he nuzzled the blackheads neck.

"Then hic let us…ha…have some fun hic…and we hic…will take turns hic…"

"Yes hic…me and Dam…Damma will hic…also try this jusu hic…" said the blond as he kissed Itachi on the lips while his hand mouths begun to lick over Itachi's nipples, earning a moan from the Uchiha while Sasori was nibbling on the sensitive flesh on his neck.

* * *

On the next morning had the others returned and Kisame was looking for his partner.

"Hey Ita…chi-san…" Kisame felt his jaw drop at the sight of his partner sleeping in the gigantic bed with one artist on both of his sides hugging him possessively.

"Hey Fish-face what is…HOLLY JASHIN!!" Hidan yelled in shock when he saw why the shark like nin was so frozen down.

"Damn…I missed this…" at that both turned to Kakuzu with wide eyes.

"The tape about this would have earned me millions." At that both sighed in relief.

"When I told those two to take care about Itachi-san I didn't mean that they should **TAKE** him…" Kisame said so he and the others didn't notice Madara passing by with a cup of hot tea and some dangos.

"Ah, so now that would explain the extremely loud noises last night. We should make such a sleepover in near future…" and with that he left the three sleeping nins and the other three shocked ones behind to go back to his room.

"_Madara-san, what did Itachi, Sasori and Deidara Senpai do last night? Tobi wants to know." _Said Tobi's innocent voice from inside his soul.

"Does Tobi really want to know?" he asked the boy playfully who was a part of him since he took his brother's light to make his return.

"_Yes Tobi would really like to know. Please Madara-san tell Tobi what they did to make all those noises." _Madara chuckled as the boy jumped around like an impatient little child.

"Weary well Tobi, after we are back in our room I will tell you the story of the "_Bees and the flowers"_, oh that reminds me after the story we should go and ask Zetsu if he wants to go on a walk with us." Madara said.

"_YAY!" _Tobi yelled happily at the idea of hearing a story and then going for a walk with Zetsu thought he and Madara had two fully different things on they minds.

* * *

Meanwhile were three certain ninja slowly starting to wake up having a major hangover and with no feeling beside pein from waist downwards. And as to solving what could have happened was rather easy thanks to the nice amount of hickies all three of them sported and will sport for the upcoming weeks.

And so the peace from the Headquarters was broken by three loud and panicked screams of realization and a fourth after Madara decided to hold a "_live story"_ as the explaining...

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: I come up with this on the train while on my way home. Well and if you would like to read what our dear trio did that night then tell me and I will get that story up on my account up… 


End file.
